The present invention relates to optical disk apparatus and in particular to an optical disk apparatus capable of suppressing its noise and vibration while the motor is driven to rotate. The present invention is suitable for a slim-type optical disk apparatus which is incorporated in a notebook-sized personal computer or the like.
As read/write apparatus for digital information, CD drives, DVD drives and other optical disk apparatus have since long been widespread.
Especially, with the popularity of notebook-sized personal computers (hereinafter “notebook PCs”) in the recent years, light-weight ones designed to set an optical disk on a turn table have shown a tendency to increase in production quantity.
In addition, with the progress and development of optical disk technology for recording/reproducing, optical disk apparatus are expected to increase their storage capacities more and more. To read/write data from/to such an optical disk at high speed, it is demanded to further raise the disk rotation speed. Accordingly, optical disk apparatus are remarkably advancing in the drive speed, too.
In optical disk apparatus employed by notebook PCs, a chassis block into which a tray is inserted for disk rotation is constructed by combining a top chassis and a bottom chassis so air-tightly as to prevent noise.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-92946 disclose a chassis block constructed by combining a top chassis and a bottom chassis. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-36664 discloses an optical disk apparatus in which the air window at the rear right corner is provided with a cover member for preventing the outflow of air.